Dealing with losses and unexpected gains
by tubbataha
Summary: Summer after 5th year, Harry is trying to cope with the loss of Sirius and finds support from an unexpected source. Ignores HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**Dealing with losses and unexpected gains**

**By Tubbataha**

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine, well except the plot line and that has probably been used by some one else before, but otherwise everything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling and whom ever else own the rights to Harry Potter.

**Quick A/N: ** I have tried to proof read this, however it is not my strength but I think that it is not too awful, any suggestions or comments please review I am always happy for any feedback.

**Chapter 1**

‚Boy. Get up' A loud angry voice cut harshly across Harry's peaceful dreams, causing him to start awake. He slipped out from under his thread bare covers cursing under his breath at being awoken from what had probably been the best nights sleep he had had in weeks. He tugged hard on the broken handle of the small chest of draws and rummaged around to find some clothes that were at least wearable. Normally he left the clothes in the draws well alone as they were the most hideous or wrong sized clothing he had been given, however Petunia had failed to let him out of his room long enough to do his washing recently so he was left with little choice.

Today was Sunday however and Vernon would let him out of his room, as long as he got out of the house for the whole day and didn't come back till sunset. Vernon argued that this way they had at least one day without freakishness in the house. The Dursely's ignored the potential dangers that Harry could face away from the house and the wards, but Harry for once was actually glad they were disregarding the orders instructions as much as they could possibly get a way with. However at least for Harry it meant he could escape the confines of Dudley's second bedroom for more then jut the brief minutes petunia allowed him during the day once Vernon had left for work, time enough only use the bathroom and to consume the small helping of food and water he was offered. This summer he had not even been let out to do the chores he had been forced to carryout during previous summers.

However this Sunday was not one of the better Sundays of this particular English summer, in fact it was one of days that sneaks in several times every summer in England just to make sure you don't start thinking the weather was too good, and therefore no longer had the topic of the awful British weather to discuss, god forbid the British might start to dry out without rain. (AN: Sorry if that offends anyone but I am British and therefore hold full weather grumbling rights). Harry sat on the Bench in the park just off Wisteria Walk, the damp mist like rain forming a damp grey cloak around his shoulders his eyes apparently focused on the nothing that formed the middle distance between the merry-go-round and the bushes on the far side of the park. Whilst his eyes saw nothing, his mind was focused on the image of the same scene years ago when a dark black dog, closely resembling a grim had appeared from those very bushes frightening Harry into unintentionally summoning the night bus which had whisked him off to Diagon Alley.

That grim of course had turned out late to be Harry's own god father and Azkaban Escapee Sirius Black, but no mater how hard Harry now wished for it that dog would never again be appearing to surprise Harry form the bushes again, in fact Harry would never see Sirius even as Padfoot ever again. It wasn't fair he had only barely got to know Sirius before he was cruelly whisked away. Whilst Harry had begun to accept that the blame for Sirius' death did not lie solely with him, in fact he realised there were several other coughDumbledorecough that held significant portions of the blame. However he couldn't let go of his guilt entirely and much to his dismay his brain insisted on playing what if? Situations in his head every moment it was not distracted and considering the amount of time he was spending locked in his room alone, that was in fact most of the time.

Harry doubted at the moment that being sent to Azkaban could be much worse, how could imagining all the good times he could have had with his godfather the only family he could remember, if which were now denied to them because of his own foolishness and stupidity be comparable anyway better or worse than watching the deaths of his real family that he never knew. Perhaps now though he would see Sirius' death as well when the dementors drew near, after all that was certainly one of the worst moments of his life, he knew now looking back that if it hadn't for Mooney's hand grasping him he would have followed Sirius though the veil that day.

Harry shook himself off and stood up the water that had settled on his hair and clothes cascading off him, he shivered slightly as he moved off the breezy rapidly cooling his damp sweater causing him to feel a slight chill despite the mild warmth off the day. Harry headed off to the other side of the park to the raty old cricket pavilion that due to lack of local interest and subsequent lack of found from the local council had fallen into disrepair over the last few years. Despite is poor condition Harry had often found a suitable shelter on the inevitable rainy days, in fact Harry peeling paint, musty smell and numerous cobwebs faintly reminiscent of the shrieking shack and oddly this gave him some comfort, probably because he associated the shrieking shack it Hogwarts possibly the only place he had ever considered home.

As Harry made to enter the cricket pavilion via the broken rear window, he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he nearly missed the sounds of movement, indeed his left leg was almost completely through the window before he heard the faint shuffling noise coming from within. As his brain finally registered the noise Harry froze, unsure of how to proceed. By now he was to far in to hope that whom ever was inside hadn't noticed his entry, so there was nothing to do but continue. It was probably just a stray animal anyway he tried to convince himself, no that would be far to easy and Harry had learned one thing about his life if nothing else and that was that it was rarely easy. He was also currently cursing himself for leaving his wand behind at the Durlesy's Underage Wizarding Act or not. So as Harry made his decision he continued manoeuvre his body through the window and turned toward the main portion of the room to see whom its other visitor was…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Dealing with losses and unexpected gains**

**By Tubbataha**

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine, well except the plot line and that has probably been used by some one else before, but otherwise everything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling and whom ever else own the rights to Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Harry's POV

Harry blinked and blinked again, the figure standing opposite him did the same, no that couldn't be right some one was playing a trick on him or maybe his glasses were dirty that was it, yes, yes that must be it. Harry took his glasses off and scrubbed them desperately trying to remove any dust or grease that may be obscuring his vision. Once again the figure did the same almost as if he were mirroring Harry's actions.

Ahha that must be it Harry thought some one has installed a mirror in here and I am just being fooled by that, but no that didn't ring true either as whilst the figure opposite could passed for Harry's double in almost every way there were subtle differences most notably his eyes were rich hazel colour whilst Harry's of course were bright emerald green. That figure looked so familiar to Harry yet it couldn't be, the only person who Harry knew who looked like that was years dead and in truth he could only recognise the figure from photos he had been given in his first year. Nevertheless it couldn't true there had to be some trick, there had to be some alternative answer because he would have to accept that it was his dead father who stood before him.

Yet how could this his father not only was he supposed to be dead for 14years but there was also the fact that the person was a mirror of his 15 year old self and even though his father had died young Harry had still seen photos of him looking older then the person who stood before him.

However Harry was not the only one struggling to comprehend the situation he found himself in, the stranger stood frozen his hazel eyes wide behind the his glasses, flickering backwards and forwards as he took in the sight of Harry.

"Who are you?" The stranger demanded, rousing Harry from his stupor.

Stranger's POV (no prizes for guessing who it is I'm afraid)

He stood staring and the figure that had jst climbed through the window of his shelter. He been having a hard enough time as it was trying to figure out where he was, as he seemed to have to recollection of the village 'Little Whinging' at all. Further more he was struggling any of his life's memories that could have lead him to this point they all seemed fragmented and his brain was generally a mess. Last thing he could remember was having an argument with some Slytherins in the Hogwarts corridor not far from the portrait of the pear to the kitchens. He had been on his way to pick up some food for Sirius who was stuck in detention with Professor McGonagal, then bang he blackout. Maybe he walked into a wall or something of that nature. However next thing he knew he was being woken up by the rain and found himself lying on the grassy verge of a small road, outside house No. 4 in a place he had never. He had sought this place out as shelter and to try and work out what was going on and a way to get back to Hogwarts away from prying muggle eyes.

He had come to assume that this was all a side effect of some prank or other that either Sirius or someone else, (probably the slimy Slytherins) had been trying to pull on him had gone wrong orperhaps right (he wouldn't put anything past the Slytherins). However this latest apparition had thrown spinning back off course. He was just about to write himself off as mad when he noticed that the figure he had thought was his double was in fact slightly different from him actually not he stopped and thought about it there were several fairly obvious differences not least the red lighting bolt scar on the others forehead. Well that at least ruled out the possibility of some one (most likely Sirius) using the polyjuice person. He was momentarily distracted for a moment to wonder at where his friends had got to, they better not have had anything to do with this, or were they also a victim to the same thing some where else?

However he was soon focused again on the new arrival, Who was this person doing a very poor attempt and imitating him. He was now getting angry now, how dare this person do this to him, and who the hell were they any ways? The pay back he would unleash on whom ever had done this was not going to be pretty, but right now he didn't have time to plan out the perfect revenge. Right now he need answers!

"Who are you?" He demanded.

* * *

AN: hmmm…I am not sure I am completely happy with how I have written James' character but its how it flowed. What do you think pls review, with any comments and enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dealing with losses and unexpected gains**

**By Tubbataha**

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine, well except the plot line and that has probably been used by some one else before, but otherwise everything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling and whom ever else own the rights to Harry Potter.

**AN: **This was a hard one to try and write it took awhile before I thought it was at least presentable. I hope you like it PLEASE review, I asked nicely pretty please.

Sorry It is a little bit shorter then the others, I will try to write a bit more next time.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

"_Who are you" The hazel eyed figure demanded._

"Harry Potter"

Harry found himself answering, despite the fact he hadn't planned on telling the stranger anything before he had got more information on said stranger and the situation he found himself. However he found his lips moving without his brains consent to answer the question.

"Harry _Potter" _the other sneered, "This isn't is a very a poor attempt at a joke and when I find out who you really are…"

"It is not a joke" Harry interrupted before the figure could continue "or if it is I had know part in planning it." Harry paused "Who for that matter are you?" Harry's anger was building as he continued "and how dare you accuse me of such a thing, when you are standing there in the image of my father. Do you have no respect for the dead or the feelings of other!" Harry was yelling at full volume now. "What do you think you are going to achieve? Are you a death eater. No, even Voldy isn't insane enough to come up with this as a plan yet. Even if he seems to have been trying every other way of hurting me. So who ARE you?"

Harry finished his rant glaring at the figure, desperately trying not to lose control of his magic as he had in Dumbledore's office at the end of last year.

"And stop looking like him!" He cried in frustration.

The stranger stared once again at Harry this time completely bewildered by his words. What was the green eyed kid talking about. The only other person he knew who looked like him was his own father. Anyway how dare he claim to be a Potter, everybody knew that he had been the last. However he was no longer sure this was a joke or if it was it was they were both being well and truly pranked. But he was at a complete loss to understand the situation now and was becoming slightly afraid I the face of 'Harry's' temper (not that he would ever admit it to anyone of course). However he was also getting upset that the whole situation was now being blamed on him, when he was clearly an innocent party! Anyway what was the idiot blathering about he should change his looks this was his face and his body, how was he meant to change and for that matter even if he could why should he they were his looks first! He finished his internal rant pouting like a child and decided that despite the Harry kid obviously being upset he was going to give him no quarter, after all how dare he suggest that he had taken some one else looks, after else who could live with such good looks. He was of course ignoring the fact the 'Harry' could have almost passed for his double.

So he drew him self up a faced 'Harry's' temper in a away that could only be described as Gryffindor to fault. With bravery most often perceived as arrogance and that insufferable air of righteousness and determination to defend his point whatever the opposing party might say.

"I'll have you know I didn't steal or copy anybody elses looks these are the good looks I was born with, if any one has some one else looks you have obviously taken mine." Harry was seething by this point but didn't interrupt as the other ploughed onwards "My name is James _Potter_"

Harry blinked, and the blinked again James took this silence to mean that he caught Harry out and continued.

"So you see as everyone knows I am the only remaining Potter so your little ploy is over.."

He was stopped here by Harry's harsh whisper of "How?"

"um..pardon…?" James was thrown buy this question not quite sure what this 'Harry' was asking of him.

"How are you here?" Harry croaked his voice struggling to comply with his brains commands.

"How am I here?" James was still slightly confused but continued on regardless, "Well I had been going to the kitchens to get some food for Padfoot and then every thing was black and I woke up here, well not here exactly. But as far as I can figure this is all the result of some filthy Slytherin prank"

Harry just stood gapping at the figure who it seemed was his sixteen year old father just and did the only thing any semi normal person would do in that situation he passed out.

* * *

A/N: To my wonderful first reviewer as you are the first I will give you a medal for guessing it was James but just this once ok and don't tell everyone or they might want one too. Lol! Thank you also to Amrawo and I hope you like this bit as well. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Dealing with losses and unexpected gains**

**By Tubbataha**

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine, well except the plot line and that has probably been used by some one else before, but otherwise everything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling and whom ever else own the rights to Harry Potter.

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

_Harry just stood gapping at the figure who it seemed was his sixteen year old father just and did the only thing any semi normal person would do in that situation he passed out_

James just stared down at the ambitionless figure on the floor, unsure of what to do. He knew of course his presence was overwhelming but he had hadn't anyone faint before just because he told them his name. Everything about this boy was strange not only his unexpected response to James' presence but their earlier similar looks and the fact he also claimed to be a Potter. What the Hell was going on here?

James knelt down to shake the other boy awake he was determined to get some answers as it was clear they both needed some soon. Maybe once he had woken the figure up he should take him to see Dumbledore at Hogwarts. After all the headmaster did seem to have an uncanny way of knowing either what was going on or a possible explanation for it. Any way even if Dumbledore didn't know what had happened then maybe he could help find away to sort this mess out.

Whilst this sounded like a nice plan James didn't want to admit to him self that one of his main motives for this was that it meant James didn't have to face the other boys temper alone. Well it was already evident that he had a rather formidable temper and whilst James was no coward, he still did not want to face such whilst he was in such a potentially weak position due to lack of knowledge of the situation. James always sought to exploit situations form a position of Strength which incidentally was not normally an issue for him, as shown by his successful forays against the Slytherins, most notably Severus of course. Well the greasy git did so make the perfect target (victim), it would almost be criminal not to exploit the situations presented in James favour wouldn't it?

Remus didn't always seem to think so, he was always bemoaning James and Sirius, who of course whole heartedly agreed with James, for their continuous actions against Snape. Yet this differing of opinions apparently didn't stop Remus from laughing along and enjoying the fruitful rewards of James and Sirius' effort against the Slytherin. In fact Remus was on several occasions found to be a willing participant in the planning and application of said efforts. SO naturally James didn't take his apparent resistance very seriously.

Then of course there was Peter but if he had ever had his own opinions or ideas he never voiced. To be frank James doubted very much if he ever did, after all Peter was far to passive and was willing to follow the person with the strongest voice and as that was usually James that meant he just did what ever James suggested. Whilst he did help out with pranks, he was usually given simple jobs that required little imagination and thought required. The other maurders and he had learnt from experience that never to give Peter such tasks if they wanted the prank to be pulled of successfully. So naturally Peter never came up with any pranks or if he had made the effort they were so feeble or lacking they were quickly scrapped by the other maurders. Yet despite this Peter was unwaveringly loyal and was good for odd jobs and generally just filled out the group dynamics, so whilst some times he felt like a bit of drag on them Peter was still at the heart of it a true maurder, after all he was Wormtail was he not.

James was startled from his musings as the body he had been kneeling over twitched and it be came evident that despite the lack of actually intervention his part Harry was waking up on his own. James took the time whilst the other stuggled his way to a full awoken state, to attempt to collect himself and work out a way of cohering Harry into going along willing with his plan. Furthermore he had just realised a potential issue he may have if the other boy was a muggle, no he couldn't be could he? Damn it all he hoped not because that would make this whole situation far more complicated.

"Um.." Harry's voice once again disrupting his meandering thoughts as he focused his attention back on the other figure, who was now struggling back to his feet.

"Did I just faint?"

* * *

A/N: I know its short wasn't quite what I planned but it worked out as a nice little insight in to James. So hope you like it. 

An a quick thank you to my reviewers specially Amrawo for the double review ta! Will try and update soon but getting a bit busy at the moment and the next chapter will be a bit hard to right but try get it by at least next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dealing with losses and unexpected gains**

**By Tubbataha**

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine, well except the plot line and that has probably been used by some one else before, but otherwise everything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling and whom ever else own the rights to Harry Potter.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"_Did I just Faint?"_

Harry now back on his feet, his brain began attempting to process the situation and his next course of action. Something, anything, to try and bring some form of sense and reason to this completely improbable and totally illogical situation.

"Look, Neither of us obviously understands what the hell has happened here and whilst I may have a few vague ideas. Why don't we maybe go find someone else could possibly help us sus it out. At the very least they may be able to give us an idea of where to go from here, especially considering as I'm exactly sure where here is" James finally spoke up.

"Little Whinging in Surrey, which is in the south of England." Harry answered showing true denial symptoms chose to answer the easiest and most irrelevant question before even trying to deal with the rest of the statement.

"Right…Ok" said James, clearly wondering about the mental stability of his companion. "So I know where I am in terms of location but that really doesn't help me much some how! I funnily enough I don't think that helps you much either" James continued getting sardonic by the minute.

James tone startled Harry into action and had rapidly moved on the defensive. "If you did want to know why ask the question I was only answering you. Any way your great plan of going to find some one has some serious flaws first of all who would we find who a) we would both trust, I don't know about you but I am not going on the word of some stranger I have never met before and b) would believe us both insane! Furthermore even if by some miracle we both agreed on a person how do you purpose we get to them?"

"There is no need to get angry at me, I have done nothing!"

"Nothing you attacked me first having a go at me for just answering a simple question. Saying I wasn't being helpful or some thing well who now is being counter productive you still haven't answered my questions about your wonderful. You when someone asks a question you generally answer it" Harry yelled back.

"For gods sakes it was a rhetorical question" James screeched back.

"Didn't sound very rhetorical to me" Harry retorted.

"look just forget it ok" James said sullenly "Anyway if you had given me a chance I would have answered your question, I just hadn't got round to it."

"Any time today may be", James Glared over at Harry "ok, ok geeze I'm sorry I'm not normally like this but you have got me all out of shape. What is your brilliant suggestion? It has got to be better then the blank my brain is pulling on me right now" Harry conceded.

"It's ok and I did have a bit more time to think things through whilst you were having your little nap on the floor, so I suppose I have a bit of advantage on there" James flashed Harry a quick smile to let Harry know it was ok and no hard feelings. After all neither of them were really at fault they were merely victims to the rather bizarre and precarious circumstances they found themselves in.

"That is true" Harry said grinning back "Well that will be my excuse if any one ask, ok."

James treated him to one of the famous Potter smiles, the ones that Sirius insisted could light a room better then a lumos charm. One that Harry himself was capable off but that even his closest friends had seen far to infrequently of late. The smile faded though as he recalled the potential issues of suggesting that they go to talk to Dumbledore. Indeed Harry had also raised a valid issue in the form of the question of transport. Even if he Harry turned out to be a wizard and he some how persuaded him to visit Dumbledore with him, how in frilly hell were they going to get there its not like either of them were old enough to apperate and they did have any broom, in truth short of a flying car James couldn't think of any way of getting out anywhere in fact. Well maybe if they were lucky they could he supposed find a wizarding home and ask them to borrow there floo, but these were not peaceful times and many people were rightly wary of letting strangers into their house. Oh well he might as well at least try to approach the issue of seeing Dumbledore then perhaps they could some how figure out an alternative route, maybe if Harry could get them to London then they could get into the Leaky Cauldron and Floo from there? Yes, that was at least one potential solution. James now just faced the task of presenting this idea to Harry, who stood waiting for his response.

"Ok look how about this, I have a friend, well I guess he is not really a friend more of a mentor, or well anyway he is probably the smartest and possibly the canniest person I know. In fact he normally seems to know too bloody much, usually what you don't expect him to know and normally what you would rather not have him know. However that is besides the point. If we could get there would you be willing to go with me to speak to him?" James finished mini babble with a rather tentative question.

Harry had to smile as he realised what James was doing, of course james had know way of knowing that Harry was a wizard but Harry had that advantage that if this was in reality his father James then he knew him already to be wizard so wouldn't have had to be so careful with his words. As it was it was rather amusing to watch James attempt to carefully dance his words around. However Harry decided to take pity on him and not make him suffer too much.

"Yes, I will go with you to Dumbledore." Harry stated putting James out of his misery.

"What but how?" James stood there his mouth opening and closing like a guppy, as he tried to comprehend how on earth Harry had known who he wanted to go see when he hadn't even mention the name.

"How, did I know who you where thinking of queried Harry.

"Yes" James voice hardly more then a whisper.

"Well professor Dumbledore was the person who immediately came to mind from your oh so eloquent description of him, in fact I can't think of anyone who would. I could have been wrong though it was just a lucky guess." Harry shrugged trying to make the whole thing seem like simply a stroke of luck rather then an informed answer.

"Right well, so you would mind going to Dumbledore to try and resolve this whole thing would you?" James said trying to regain his composure so he at least looked like he was calm and in control.

"No, seeing Professor Dumbledore would be fine. Actually it is a rather good suggestion. How do you propose we get to him though?" Harry asked, although he already had an idea forming in the back of hiss mind.

"Well surry's not too far from London is it? If we could get to London we could take the fllo system from the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron" Realising what he had said when he still wasn't certain if Harry was a wizard James quickly back peddled. "Um… I am assuming if you know Dumbledore, then you know about magic right? You are a wizard?"

Harry had to smile James rather feeble atempts at covering his tracks, if this really was his father he was certainly not the sharp Aurora that had been told about. James was at this point as much of a uncoordinated teen, who suffered from speaking-before-thinking syndrome as Ron or himself.

"Um.. James, yes I am a wizard it's ok" Harry still found it strange calling this stranger that when he still wasn't really convinced he was his father and even if it did turn out to be true it would still be too weird to call the other boy father, so James it would have to be. "Also whilst Surrey isn't that far from London in comparison to like Yorkshire (A/N: Yorkshire is a Northern County sort of like a state in England) but it is still to far to walk and unless you have some muggle money we can't get a cab or bus. So nope getting to London is not possible"

James look thoroughly dejected at the news that his great plan was not going to work.

"I do however have another alternative."

James look around at Harry hopefully.

"Well I do have seem to have 2 galloens in my pocket, I'm not sure that is enough, but we could try and get passage on the night bus" Harry carefully mad his suggestion.

"That's brilliant, just brilliant!" James cried leaning forwards and grasping Harry to spin him around. Harry was initially starlted by James action, he tensed up but soon allowed him self to relax and he chuckled as he was spun around.

"Right lets go out side, stick our wand out and summon that bus" James happily bounced towards the window.

"James you do have your wand right?" Harry said as he followed James through the window frame.

**

* * *

AN: Wahoo my longest chapter yet! Hope you all like it.**

A big thank you to my reviewers for helping get this chapter moving much faster then originally expected. Also special mention to Twin Tail Speed, Amrawo and ARandomPerson for coming back and reviewing again.

I promise I will try and get some more explanations in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dealing with losses and unexpected gains**

**By Tubbataha**

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine, well except the plot line and that has probably been used by some one else before, but otherwise everything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling and whom ever else own the rights to Harry Potter.

'thoughts'

"Speech"

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Once they had discovered that neither Harry or James had their wands on them, Harry said he would go back to No. 5 to get his as without a wand they would have no way of summoning the Knight bus. As Harry snuck in through the loose conservatory window, fortunately it appeared that the Dursely's had decided to go out for their Sunday lunch So at least was there was no one home. It was no great shock to Harry that they hadn't told him where they were going or for that matter that they had gone without him. He was however glad that he had finally persuaded James to stay outside as a lookout, it had taken a rather long and painfully drawn out conversation to explain to James that yes this was his 'home' but no they couldn't just use the floo; no his relatives wouldn't help; yes they were in fact muggles; no he wasn't muggleborn and yes it was a bad idea for him to come in as well.

He had to further go on to explain that unfortunately his owl was away delivering a message to some friends they couldn't even send a message ahead to anyone, not that Harry believed that would have done any good everyone would just assume he was having trouble dealing with Sirius' death and was there for seeking attention.

Harry finally got upstairs and lifted the loose floorboards where he hid his most precious belongings from the Dursely's and fished out his invisibility cloak which of course incidentally also belonged to the boy standing outside. Whilst Harry tucked it into the small tatty bag he found amongst the pile of Dudley's broken toys in the corner of the room, Harry did consider that it probably would not be prudent at this point it time for him to let the other boy know that he had said item in his possession. No good could come from his knowing, yet Harry felt still that he would be wise to take it just in case for knowing his luck who knew what else would happen and he didn't want to be caught again at a disadvantage.

Along with the cloak he gathered up the Marauders map which like the cloak he placed at the bottom of the bag as simply a precautionary measure. More importantly though he gathered up his wand and a small purse containing the few coins he had remaining from the previous year, as it had yet to be replenished by his annual trip to Diagon Alley. His broom would have been of little use and besides it and the rest of his school items had once again been locked up in the cupboard under the stairs.

With one last glance around the room to see if there was anything else that might prove to be useful he darted out the door and back down stairs, hoping that James hadn't manage to get him self into any trouble whilst he had been away. Some where in his mind Harry recognized how profoundly wrong it was to worry about ones father in such a way, but since when was any of family relations anything close to normal. Come on the closest thing he had to a father before now was an escape convict whom he had seen as the grim like dog probably as much as he had seen him in his human form.

'NO' Harry told himself firmly he would not think about Sirius now, he had other things to deal with at the moment. He couldn't let himself wallow in self pity, he didn't know how much time her had before the Dursely's got back and he didn't want Uncle Vernon to catch him in the house when he had been specifically told to stay outside and amuse himself for the day.

"Take your time don't you" called James as Harry made his way back round the front of the house to where James was waiting.

"I picked up a few other things as well" Harry said motion to the bag.

"Oh yeah like what?" James queried "You didn't happen to pick up any food did ya?"

Harry chuckled 'and I thought Remus said Siri was the one who always thought with his stomach'. Pain once again lance through Harry as his thoughts returned as they always seemed to at the moment to his deceased god father. He distracted himself once again by answering James.

"No food, sorry but I picked up a couple of things that aren't important but they may prove useful just in case.

James just quirked an eye brow in question, but was happy to let it past when they reached the curb and Harry pulled out his wand and asked if he was ready to go. James quickly replied affirmatively. They walked back around to a quiet stretch of curb back near the park before summoning the bus as neither had any particularly strong desire to get in trouble with the ministry today.

No sooner had Harry stuck out his wand there was a loud bang and there stood the rather odd looking purple Double Decker that was the knight bus. Both boys scrambled on and Harry turned to the conductor who he was surprised to find was not Stan to pay their fare, however before he enquire as about Stan's absence an familiar voice called out from behind him.

"And what do you think you are doing Mr. Potter?"

'No please don't let it be him', Harry plead to what ever force in the universe may be listening, 'any on but him'. Unfortunately for Harry he had no such luck as he turned round he was greeted by the sight of Professor Snape glaring down at James like he was the lowest life form on earth. James for his part was gaping at Snape his face a mixture horror and complete shock. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation Harry would have burst out laughing, as it was he decided it would be best to distract Snape's attention away from his shell shocked father before he could suffer any more of the greasy git's wrath.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape but a situation came up and it was decided that it would best be brought to Dumbledore" Harry tried to interject as much confidence as he could in his voice.

Snape's head shot up towards Potter's voice and he did a quick double take looking from the Potter who answered him to the Potter who stood before him a few times before recognizing the subtle differences between the two. As the meaning of these differences permeated his brain a cruel smirk slipped across his lips.

"My, My Potter what have you done now?" Snape said gleefully addressing his student. Said student however was prevented from answering his professor as the knight shot forwards, throwing both Potters down the aisle towards toilet that was conveniently located directly in their path at the back of the bus and of course the door just had to be open.

"Argg" James let out a groan as both he and Harry crashed into the small cubicle.

**

* * *

AN: I know I said I would get them to Hogwarts this chapter but things just did go that way, besides I kinda like this as an end point so I can now go away and work out where I am going to go from here.**

Once again a big thank you to my reviewers! Thanks for sticking with me, hope you like this one.


End file.
